


Don't Lose Your Head

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Multi, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas had a fairly normal life, but things take a unexpected turn and he can't handle it. He runs away and finds himself more lost and alone than ever. Well, not as alone as he thinks. (Wonderland au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

Birds chirped and cawed as the early morning sun rose. A small crow was standing on a window sill, cawing away with the rest of its kind and minding its own business. It didn’t for a second think its own tweets could bother someone, until book was thrown at it. The bird was not hit, as there was a window in the way, but flew away from the temper of a small child trying to sleep.

The boy trying to sleep grumbled and pulled his blankets over his head. A book was not enough to stop the rest of the birds from making noise. It was too early for this, and while it would be wise to get up and greet the day with a smile, he simply pouted and tried to have his way. A stubborn boy, as you can see.

He soon managed to block out the ruckus the birds were causing and relaxed. Until there was a knock at the door, which made him groan. “Viscount Karkat, it’s time to get up,” said a young female voice. The door opened and the woman stepped in. Her name was Winifred, and she was the head nurse of the household. She was nice and Karkat liked her, so he did as he was asked.

Karkat lived in a fairly large mansion, it was big enough to get lost in which happened a lot to him. What do you expect? He was only nine years old with a desire to play around and fight the monsters that hid under the stairs and in the closets. His father was constantly trying to keep sharp objects away from him, as he had many times taken knives from the kitchen to fight off those monsters. His mother, on the other hand, did not mind, just as long as he was careful.

His mother was a very beautiful woman, with long black hair that was difficult to tame. She had gorgeous dark skin, and oh so green eyes. One would say she almost resembled the feline posture, with how she strides, not walks, and always looks so graceful. Of course, she’s graceful until you get to know her. Then you’ll find she’s like a wild animal, always wanting fun, never sitting on the sidelines, refusing to be told what to do and how to do it. To Karkat, his mother is graceful in her own way. Her name was Meulin, but some people called her Disciple.

Now, his father was pretty different from his mother. He has black hair with a chinstrap beard, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. His father is a busy man, but not when it comes to his kids. He always makes sure he has time with his family, even if it’s not for long. His father dreams of making change and does what he can to make the world much better and more unified. He runs the family business with the support of his wife, who he absolutely adores. He is rarely one to have an outburst, always collected. The only time he wouldn’t be calm is if his beloved family were in danger. Believe it or not, if he had lacked control he’d be just a grumpy as Karkat, although much less stubborn. His name was Kankri, but was also called Signless by the same people who called Meulin Disciple.

Karkat also had a twin sister, named Nepeta. She is much like her mother. She has short, black hair the curled towards her heart-shaped face. There was rarely a moment where she didn’t smile, and where she didn’t try to make Karkat smile with her. She loved cats, and that is one thing to say, and she owns three, one of which was name Karkat junior.  She has the tendency to make cat puns and jokes to further prove her love of them. She also accompanies Karkat on their adventures through the mansion, searching for predators.

Karkat also considers Winifred as family, as well as the other servants. Of course, he also has other family. All of which he would meet today. Which is why Winifred brings out his best clothes and has him put them on. He grumbles only a little, since he never liked wearing these kinds of outfits, nor did he like having his hair made to look “proper”. But he would have to deal with for the rest of the day.

He knows Nepeta doesn’t entirely mind wearing fancy things, just as long as she come move easily there never is much of a problem. She does dislike shoes with heels in them, because she can’t run that well with them on. Karkat bets she’ll be wearing something green, with bows, and flat heeled shoes. Maybe it’ll be a dress this time, or maybe a suit that looks much better than his. Karkat’s suit is bright red, and _hideous_.

Winifred must have sensed his discomfort since she says, “It looks nice on you. Makes you look like a brave knight.” She smiles, and though Karkat tried to hide it, his mood did lighten.

He exited his room, while Winifred went to talk to the other nurses. Karkat walked down the hall to find his sister, who had just finished getting dressed herself. She beamed when she saw her twin, and giggled when she noticed what he was wearing.

Karkat huffed, “What are you laughing at?”

“You look so cute!” She poked at him, much to his annoyance.

“I’m not cute! I’m a knight!” He replied, as his cheeks puffed out in embarrassment.

“Knights can be cute,” she said.

Heavy footsteps stopped their banter, “Now, now. There’ll be no fighting or teasing today, you two.” Their father said with a chuckle. He was also dress up in nice clothes, not that there was ever a time when he wasn’t dressed nicely. “We’ve got guests, and we don’t need the both of you turning in wild talking animals.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, “Animals don’t talk, Dad, so we couldn’t possibly be ‘wild talking animals’.”

“Yeah, all we would do is growl and hiss at each other,” Nepeta laughed and then hissed at Karkat, who hissed back.

Their father shook his head with a laugh. “Come on, you two. Let’s go down stairs and find your mother.” Karkat followed while Nepeta skipped ahead, ready to show her mother the new dress she was wearing.

It was a very special day, except to Karkat. To him, it was just like any day but with more annoying features. He didn’t understand why they had to celebrate birthdays, or why he had to attend. Of course, his father told him every time that it was rude to avoid your own birthday party. Karkat still didn’t see the point. So what if he was rude, he just wanted to do his own things and not be surrounded by tons of people who would try to pinch his cheeks.

Of course, it was also Nepeta’s birthday too. They’d both be turning ten years old today. And he would be less grouchy for her. It was obvious to anyone that if it wasn’t Nepeta’s birthday too, Karkat wouldn’t even attend his own birthday, and probably himself in a hole somewhere.

They found Meulin outside in the backyard, helping out the servants organizing the tables and decorations. She was never one to let the servants do all the work, and neither was Kankri, though he was normally too preoccupied to help out. The servants were seemed to enjoy working for the Vantas family for this reason, and that they were treated fairly well. They loved Nepeta and Karkat too, since they shared lovely conversations with Nepeta and Karkat’s personality tended to provide them entertainment.

Meulin spotted them and grinned, “Oh, Nepeta, aren’t you just purrty!” Meulin also used cat puns; Karkat assumes it’s a Leijon thing.

Nepeta bounces and spins, showing the dress off. Meulin kneels down and grabs her hands, “Oh, if only Porrim were here, she would love to see you in it.”

“She can still see it. I’ll go show grandmother today, after the party,” Nepeta promises.

Porrim was Kankri’s mother, and she had recently passed away. She was buried not too far from the mansion, in the family cemetery. It was entirely unexpected too, she was doing so well. Kankri also had a sister and a brother in-law, and then a niece named Kanaya. However, his sister and brother in-law got died in a fire. Luckily, Kanaya survived and lived with Porrim. But with Porrim gone, Kanaya would have to move in with their family. In fact, she would be moving in today.

Karkat enjoyed Kanaya’s company and definitely couldn’t wait for her to move in, but he didn’t let his excitement show. Nepeta did show her excitement though, since she was more jumpy and happy than normal.

Meulin turned to Karkat, “Well, aren’t you just handsome. That’s a nice suit there, Karkat.”

“I don’t like it,” Karkat said.

“But why not?”

“It’s hideous.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, son,” Kankri piped in, “it looks fine.”

“I still don’t like it,” he grumbled.

“Well, maybe next year you can wear a dress,” Meulin grinned.

“Can it be black?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Then that’s fine by me.”

The servants finished their jobs outside and began to finish the rest inside. The butler, who had been making sure things were done properly, came to Kankri. “Lord Vantas, I have received word that Her Imperious Condescension will be attending today’s gathering of her own inviting.”

Her Imperious Condescension, that name made Karkat shiver. She had visited the Vantas family for business reasons with Kankri, and Karkat had admired. Her height, the way she held herself, how powerful she looked – she was amazing. Though, he had only caught glances of her when he thought like that. The last visit she had with Kankri was the first time Karkat actual got up close to her, a little too close.

He doesn’t quite remember the conversation his father was having with the Condesce, even though he was present. Her visit then was unexpected but not so unexpected, since his father wasn’t really surprise when she had arrived. Karkat wanted to see what exactly his father did, and it just happened to occur at a bad time. He does remember that she noticed him on spot. The look she had gave him chills, sometime he now sees in his nightmares.

Anyhow, she seemed to express some interest in Karkat, more than the business with Kankri. She had asked him a few questions; they were ordinary questions like what he wanted to be when he grew up, if he wanted to be like his father. But the way she asked them made him feel unsure on what to answer. Then, when the time came for her to leave, she got really close to Karkat. He remembered exactly how her nails felt under his chin, how her sharp-toothed grin made him want to hide, how her eyes screamed danger, and how he feared her completely. He knew he was right to feel that way when he had seen the look on his father’s face when she had done this. All feelings of idolization were replaced with a chilling fear.

After that visit, there was talk amongst the servants that guards would arrive, to protect them. Nepeta didn’t understand why there was a need for guards, but Karkat knew it was because of Her Imperious Condescension. 

Kankri didn’t look to happy about this news. The Condesce wasn’t invited, not to mention this was a birthday party, nothing business related. That meant everyone would have to be careful. The servants would have to act more like servants and they would have to be treated less like family when she arrived to avoid any trouble. Everyone would have to aware of they say too.

Karkat decided he should hide while he still can, and headed back to his room. He could finish that book he was reading, and had thrown at the window. His parents were too preoccupied to notice his absence and Nepeta had gone to speak with one of the maids. He entered his room quickly, making sure he wasn’t spotted. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

He sighed as he closed the door, and glanced around his room. It had been cleaned while he wasn’t present, so the book he would be looking for must be on the shelves. He had many books, all of different genres. He had theoretical books, fantasies, text books, journals, and romance books. He particularly like fantasies and romance, because the other books he had lacked plot. The book he had been reading was in fact about romance, and was a gift from his grandmother. He enjoyed it, and though his tutor would have preferred he stick to the textbooks, they were glad he actually read a lot. Nepeta read a lot too, but she was more interested in being active.

Karkat looked over the books on the shelf, repeatedly. The book wasn’t there. He turned on his heel and walked around his bed, he looked under it and over it. He looked at his desk and in it, in the drawers of his dresser and even through his clothes in the closet. He was positive the window was closed when he so foolishly threw the book at it. Although, it was open now. He glanced outside and looked out over the large garden. He saw marble statues, the large hedge maze, strategically placed stones, all sorts of flowers but no books.

He was about to leave and maybe ask one of the maids or the gardener if they knew where it was when he heard a loud caw from outside. He turned to see a small crow standing on the windowsill of the opened window, and under its clawed feet was his book. Strange, it hadn’t been there before. Nevertheless, he sighed in relief and stalked over to the window.

“Shoo,” he flicked his wrist towards the crow. It just puffed up and cawed at him. “I’ll throw another book at you, maybe a textbook this time.” He mumbled, and reached for his book. The bird nipped at his hand, and then snatched the book with its beak and flew away. “Hey!” He shouted, but the bird was already gone.

It was official. This day was getting worse by the hour.

His door suddenly burst open and Nepeta hopped in, “Karkitty!” Karkat clutched his chest and heaved out a breath. Nepeta really needed to stop startling him. “Kanaya’s here!”

Well, at least she had a good reason for bursting into his room. He followed her downstairs to the entrance where Kanaya stood. The servants were caring her bags to her new room, while Winifred and the Butler greeted her and made her feel as welcomed as possible. She looked lovely, which wasn’t a surprise. She smiled when she caught sight of her cousins.     

“Nepeta, Karkat. How do you do?” She asked kindly.

“I’m doing fantastic! We’re so glad you’re finally here,” Nepeta smiled and gave Kanaya a big hug which was returned. Kanaya didn’t ask Karkat if he wanted a hug and just gave him one anyway, knowing he wouldn’t admit the truth.

The butler stood at the door, and clapped his hands. The servants suddenly rushed and when back to their proper places. Karkat heard the sound of a carriage rolling up to the mansion.

“Oh! I do suppose I should wish you both a happy birthday,” Kanaya said, having almost forgotten that today was their birthday and more guests were arriving.

Kankri and Meulin came to the door to greet their guests as well. Karkat peaked outside through the door to see who had arrived.  He instantly recognized them. The old man was Mituna, or Psiioniic, Kankri’s best friend and the father of Karkat’s best friend, Sollux.

Kankri greets Mituna with a hug, meanwhile Sollux just nods to Karkat who nods back. They’ll talk later once things are a little more settled and more people show up.  And more do show up quickly.

Next to arrive are the Nitrams, then the Megidos, Pyropes, and then Zahhaks. The man reason for the Zahhak family being here is because they’re good friends with Meulin and Nepeta and Equius are almost impossible to separate. There were some complications between Kankri and Horuss, but those issues seemed to have solved themselves.

Surprisingly, the Serket family showed up. Karkat guessed it was because they gained a strong connection with the Pyrope family. Then the Makara family arrives. There were some issues between Karkat’s family and the Makaras that Karkat wasn’t sure about but he guessed that was in the past now, which was good because he liked Gamzee.

Another surprise, but not so surprise (to Kankri), guest was the Ampora family. Their arrival let the other guest know which family would also show up, guaranteed. Karkat didn’t like the Orphaner at all, but he doesn’t mind Eridan.

They all gathered in the backyard, where all the tables were set up. The first thing Karkat spotted was the massive cake. Looks like the servants were prepared for extra guests.

These extra guests were definitely a surprise to Karkat. There had never been this many people in the past. He wondered what was different this go around. He couldn’t help but feel a growing anxiety in the back of his throat. Kanaya seemed to notice this.

“Is everything alright, Karkat?” She asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied. “There’s just a lot of people this year.”

“Oh, well there is. I think it had something to do with grandmother or the Condesce. But I’m sure everything is fine,” she assured him.

“If you say so.”

Eridan strode up next to Karkat and Kanaya, “Long time no see, guys.” It actually wasn’t that long. Eridan and his father had attended Porrim’s funeral, since Orphaner and Porrim had some history. Whether it was good or bad, Karkat didn’t know but Kanaya had an idea.

“It was only a few weeks ago, Eridan,” Karkat groaned. “I know because you kept complaining the entire time about having to stand in the rain.”

“Yeah, well, rain is annoying, especially when you have to stand in it. Also nice suit, Kar.”

“Argh,” Karkat stuck his tongue out in disgust. He hated this red suit. He just hated _red_.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sollux asked. His lisp was more prominent than normal.

“Nothing,” Karkat groaned.

That was when Her Imperious Condescension arrived. She looked as potent as ever. Her large mass of hair was styled with coin headpieces and braids, and she wore a black and fuchsia dress that formed to her figure rather than hoops. Her eyes were sharp as she greeted Kankri and Meulin. Karkat then realized that with a bright red suit he could be easily spotted in the crowd, and he was. A chill ran up his spine those pink eyes landed on him, she grinned and turned her attention back to the Earl of the house.

He couldn’t look away from the woman, and then he noticed a girl standing not too far from her. He knew who the girl was on spot. She was the Condesce’s daughter, Feferi. Karkat has only ever seen her once before, and he barely remembers it, but he’s heard plenty about her from his friends. Especially from Eridan and Sollux.  

Eridan waved to her, and she smiled. She spared her mother a glance before rushing over to meet them.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hi, Fef, glad you could make it,” Eridan replied.

Feferi turned to Karkat, “It’s been a long time hasn’t it, Karcrab! You still remember me right?” She offered her hand and Karkat took it.

“A little, yeah,” he desperately tried to hide his cringe at the nickname.

“Wow, FF, just ignore me why don’t you,” Sollux said and Feferi giggled.

“Come here,” she directed and gave Sollux a hug.

Karkat looked back to where his father stood and found both he and the Condesce were no longer there. He was honestly worried. What did the Condesce want and what of his father? He decided that he ought to find out.

“I think I forgot something in my room,” he announced, and left his friends to their banter.

He entered the mansion and searched for his father and the Condesce. Not one of his best decisions, he’ll admit but he couldn’t shake off the bad feeling. They would most likely be in the office. He made sure he was as quiet as possible as he approached the closed door, and he knew the voices behind it belonged to his father and the Condesce. He pressed his ear against it to hear them better.

“Cut to the chase, Meenah. I know you aren’t here for my son and daughter’s birthday,” Kankri’s was voice stiff and rough.

She laughed, “You know me too well. But not well enough. I did in fact come here to celebrate the fact that your kids are growing up and that means you’re getting old.” There was a silence.

“Don’t play games with me,” he finally said.

“Hm,” she paused, “I do believe you still owe a debt to me, _Signless_.” The venom in her voice made Karkat freeze.

He sighed, “I’ll have the money by tomorrow and then you-.”

“I don’t want your money. I’ve got enough of it.”

“Then what do you want?” He sounded surprised.

She hummed, “I wasn’t entirely sure, but I finally made my decision today of what I want from you. I should remind you, you have no choice but to agree to what I demand from you. That was our agreement.”

“You don’t to remind me,” he nearly growled.

“Oh, trust me, Signless, I do.” Karkat could just hear the grin in her voice.

“Would you just tell me already?”

“I want that boy of yours.”


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna be a runaway

He couldn’t breathe. His father wouldn’t actually give him away to _her_? He couldn’t. She was dangerous and cruel, and who knew what she had planned. She would probably feed him to her freaky pets, or maybe throw him in an oven like in the story of Hansel and Gretel.

He wanted to scream, to shout, to throw a fit, but he was standing outside his father’s office and doing so would give him away. He didn’t want Kankri to know what he had heard, especially the Condesce. She could use any mistakes that Karkat makes and use them against Kankri.

So, instead he kept quiet and listened to his father’s response. Surely, he’ll do the yelling for him. However, all he heard is silence.

Then finally, “what do you intend to do to him?” No. No. NO. NO! He was actually considering it. He was going to give him away.

Karkat covered his mouth, not trusting himself to stay so quiet. He wanted to yell at Kankri, to hate him and run. But all he could think was _why_? Why did his father let this happen? Why did he owe the Condesce? What had happened that led him to even consider giving his own son away to an evil woman? Did Karkat do something to deserve it? Did his father actually hate him? What secrets has he been keeping?

He also couldn’t help but wonder if his mother knew about this. There’s no way she could know. She wouldn’t let it happen if she did. She’d be in the office with father and denying the Condesce.

“That depends, Signless,” the Condesce replied, “on how easily you give him up. Show any resistance and I might just make the boy’s life a living hell. If you just hand him over now, I might just have him be my lapdog for eternity.”

Karkat decided then that he no longer feared the Condesce, he hated her. He hated how she manipulated and just stood above it all. He hated how he was looked up to her. But more than anything, he hated how she had all the power in the world and could take him away anytime with ease. She didn’t need to use Kankri like this, and she didn’t need some absurd plot or any documents or debt to get what she wanted. But she wanted to make Karkat’s father hurt by making him agree to something this horrid.

Karkat of course knew that his father was aware and wouldn’t let her take him away so easily. Kankri would resist, he had too.

“When?” Kankri asked. Karkat found it kept getting harder to breathe.

“How about at the end of today? I know it seems a bit… _harsh_ to do this today. But it would be best to get it done as soon as possible, besides I leave for Paris tomorrow and I can’t stand to be late. Not to mention I’d be doing you favor by taking a pest off your hands.”

_I’m not a pest,_ Karkat thought.

Kankri sighed, “Fine.”

This couldn’t be happening. He-he didn’t. Karkat was going to leave home with the Condesce and never come back. Frankly, this home no longer felt like home. It felt like a place he no longer belonged. He wasn’t wanted here. And he wasn’t going stay. And he definitely wasn’t going with Her Imperious Condescension.

He deemed it no longer to be safe by the office, as they’re conversation had to be coming to an end – since the Condesce got what she wanted – and that he couldn’t trust himself not to sob. He ran from the door to downstairs. He had to say goodbye to Nepeta and Kanaya before he left. He knew they at least cared.

The place was noticeably crowded now, seeing as a few other nobles and Kankri’s business partners had arrived. He could care less about these people, but he found them to be really irritating once they noticed him. One old lady, he couldn’t remember her name, started a conversation with him that involved her mostly pinching his cheeks.

He really was annoyed by all the pampering these people were giving him. They constantly asked him the same questions over and over again, and he was ready to fall down a well and never be seen again at that point. Ibn the corner of his eye, he saw his father come through the door, and as soon as the old lady was distracted he bolted.

Karkat weaved his way throw the tall adults, searching for any of his friends. He spotted Kanaya sitting alone at a table, and pursed his lips. He was really hoping Nepeta would be with her, since he didn’t have all day. Nevertheless, he headed towards her. She seemed a tad troubled. He didn’t think too much of it.

“Hey, Kan,” he said.

She nearly jumped when he greeted her, but kept herself composed. “Yes, Karkat?”

 “I- um just wanted to talk.” She looked at him strangely, but shrugged and let him sit down next to her.

“Have you seen your mother around? I wanted to talk to her but I just couldn’t find her. Your father is also absent as well. You wouldn’t happen to know where they are, would you?”

“I don’t know where they are,” he partially lied, glancing back to the large door to the mansion. Kankri was no longer there, probably lost in the crowd of people.

“Hm, I see,” she sighed. “Was there something you wanted to speak about?”

“Not really,” he replied, “have you seen Nepeta?”

“I think she’s going on an adventure with Feferi, they rarely see each other and they want to spend as time together now.”

So, he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to Nepeta. He didn’t want to just leave her, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

“There you are!” A voice exclaimed. He shot around and found his mother rushing over to him. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t the Condesce. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Oh, Mrs. Vantas, I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” Kanaya said.

“I’m sure you have. But if you don’t mind I need to have a word with Karkat for a moment – it’s very important.”

Kanaya nodded, “alright.”

“Karkat, come with me,” Karkat didn’t get a chance to ask what she wanted or to say bye to Kanaya before Meulin took his hand and pulled him through the crowd, back into the mansion. He didn’t want to be back there. She brought him into the vacant living room before she turned around.

“I have some important to tell you,” she began, “and I know this is sudden but you should know it that it is very serious. Tonight you’ll be leaving to go on a trip to Paris. We won’t be going with you, unfortunately, but you won’t be going along. Meen – The Condesce is going to be with you, and you’ll be staying with her for the whole trip.”

Karkat felt a lump in his throat. So, even his mother was giving him away too. And she was even making it sound like it would be a vacation. He knew it was no “vacation”. He instantly hated himself for believing that his parents would care or at least tell him the truth.

He didn’t reply, and instead nodded. He had to play oblivious, and he also found it difficult to talk at the moment.

“I know you might be upset, but it’s going to be lots of fun. We’re not sure when you’ll come back home, but it won’t be for too long. Nepeta would be very upset if you were gone for so long.” Karkat knew she was lying, and he was willing to bet that they would constantly make excuses as to why he’d have to stay away.

“So, when the party is over, you can pack all your things and be ready before the Condesce leaves.  Be sure to take all your books so you aren’t bored,” she chuckles, “who am I kidding. You’ll be in Paris, there’s no way you’ll get bored. Anyhow, you should find your sister, since we’ll be having cake soon.”

Karkat nodded and Meulin gave him one last hug, “I love you.”

“Well, isn’t this just sweet,” a chilling voice said. Karkat’s head snapped back to look at none other than Her Imperious Condescension. In the corner of his eye, he saw Meulin glare at the woman even though she was smiling stiffly.

“Condesce. Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party with the others?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” she replied, running her nails over some roses in a vase sitting on a coffee table. Karkat absolutely hated those roses; he didn’t understand why people thought they would brighten the room. “Besides, I came to check up on my consort. After all, it’s going to be a long trip and we don’t want him to feel to uncomfortable.

“You’ll have plenty of time to get comfortable on the trip,” Meulin replied.

“Of course, then I’ll just wish him a happy birthday. I’ve even got him a present, but it’s a secret. So, you’ll have to scat, besides the Maryam girl is looking for you. She says it’s important, something about Dolorosa’s last wish or whatnot.” Karkat had no idea what that meant, let alone who the Dolorosa was, but apparently his mother did since her eyes widened.

She sighed and looked at Karkat, “I’ll be with Kanaya if you need me.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple before she made her way out of the room, shooting a final glare at the Condesce.

“Harsh,” she muttered before she looked back at the small child. Karkat didn’t dare move a single muscle under her sharp eyes. “You’re a sneaky little fellow. Does your daddy know you like to eavesdrop on his private conversations?” His breath caught in his throat. _She knew._

“I-I,” he stuttered, “don’t know what you mean.”

She chuckled, running a hand through her large mass of hair, “That are a lot of things you don’t know, shorty. It’s best if it stays that way. All you have to do is smile and pretend like everything is alright.” She knelt down in front of him, “besides, you wouldn’t want to case trouble like your father, right? There are worse things to come your way if you don’t listen well.”

She poked his nose, he scrunched it without thinking. “By the way, here’s your _gift,_ ” She lifted a bracelet to his gaze. It was simple, with silver beads and a small piece of metal molded to look like the Pisces symbol – in other words the Condesce’s symbol.

“Well?” He took it from and slipped it on, no matter how much he hated it. It only reminded him he wasn’t free. “Not going to say thank you? I’ll be sure to teach you some manners on our ‘trip’,” as much as she sounded displeased, her smile said otherwise.

She stood up and began to make her way out of the living room, “you should really go find your sister. I intend to leave as soon as possible and you might not get the chance to say goodbye.” She stopped and glanced back at him, her smile no longer present, “Or right, a word of advice – don’t follow the crow.”

With that she left Karkat alone and hateful. He stood there for a good moment, staring at the cold bracelet around his wrist. He didn’t even realizing he was crying until his eyes started to sting. He glanced around for anyone and found he was alone with the sound of heels hitting the floor as servants rushed around outside of the living room.

Quickly, he shook his head and rushed to his room, avoiding the concerned gazes of the servants that were near. His room wasn’t much of a haven but it was at the moment.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his sheets and forget the world. Forget this world of madness and go to a better one. Sleeping in bed wouldn’t bring him to a better world, he knew, so he went straight to his under his bed. He pulled out the suitcase that was kept under it and began to pack. He grabbed a few of his clothes that he actually liked, and some textbooks for knowledge and others for enjoyment. He also grabbed some of his favourite knickknacks, such as a small, horribly made, wooden cat figurine that Nepeta had given him and a sketchpad that was never used because he wasn’t interested in that kind of art.

He snatched his piggybank and smashed it to pieces, collecting the change inside. Money would obviously be needed, though he was sure that he wouldn’t have enough. Still everything counted.

He made on more glance around his room. The books and toys were neatly placed on the shelves, the dresser was dust free and the bed still made. He could only wonder what his room would look like once he left. Would it be untouched or would they throw everything out? He didn’t want to think about it

He checked outside his door for any servants or wanderers that could see him. The house was relatively silent, only noise came from outside where the party carried on. He heard the sound of music; it seemed they brought about a band. All the better, he thought. More people will be paying attention to their conversations and the music than his whereabouts. He could easily sneak past them now.

Suitcase dragging behind him, he made his way to the backyard but more so towards the garden. The garden was in the backyard, and surrounded they party area but most of it was to the left of the side. So he could easily leave through a different door to the backyard, the one that exits directly into the garden, and go unnoticed. However, guests tend to room through the garden to admire the plants or to explore the hedge maze. It was worth the risk.

He knew the maze well enough to get to the well that was in the center, or at least around the center. He also knew there was another exit that led to the near forest; he just never got far enough into the maze to find it. It would be a pain if he got lost in it. The hedges were tall enough to hide anyone; even Gamzee’s father would be concealed with within it. So Karkat only had to worry about coming across people inside, rather than people seeing the top of his head.

He rushed into the hedges, so quick no one would have seen. At least he hoped. He moved left and right, steering clear of any voices. He also tried his best to keep his footsteps as light as possible. He wouldn’t want anyone finding him because he was too loud like usual.

Karkat was confident that he would make it out of here, away from everything especially the Condesce. Until, he found himself lost. He was sure he knew the way. He guessed that he got so stressed he lost track of his left and right turns. He had to get out of here, yet he blew it.

_Caw!_

Karkat looked up to the top of the hedge, and surprise, surprise, the crow was perched there. Only it didn’t have his book. He fought the urge to through a rock at it. For five seconds. He grabbed a pebble from the ground and tossed, but the bird dodged it easily.

“Can’t you leave me alone, you book thief?” He groaned. The crow cawed at him once more, tilting its head before flying off.

Karkat rolled his eyes and carried on, and he decided to just ignore the damned thing. At least until he felt something hit his head. It was a bloody rock. He looked over at the top of the hedge once more where the crow fluttered its wings as though it had just landed. It was looking away from Karkat though, almost as if pretending it didn’t just drop a rock on his head.

“Ugh! What do you want?! More books? How about I give you a gigantic book that lists all the ways you can leave me alone?! Or better yet, a book on how to be a less obnoxious, normal bird? You sure look like you could use it,” Karkat snapped, before instantly regretting it. Not because it was rude, but because he was talking to a _bird._ He was going insane.

The craw rattled, almost like it was laughing. It only made Karkat even more furious. He was ready to through a large rock at him before the crow took flight once more. Karkat stood in his place for a few good moments, before deciding the crow would finally leave him alone. However, after a couple of more steps he felt several hard items bounce off the top of his head. When he looked the crow was above and making that rattling sound.

“Argh!” He groaned, snatching several pebbles in his hand and tossing them upward at the bird. They all missed the crow, but when they came back down they all hit Karkat. The bird rattled even louder and flew low to the ground, to taunt Karkat even more, before taking off through the maze.

“Get back here, you stupid bird!” Karkat yelled and chance after it. He followed the crow’s craws and chirps until he finally found the blasted thing. He was going to give the bird a piece of his mind.

That was definitely what he was going to do, until he looked around. The bird sat on the well, and in a way had led him to it. He was exactly in the place he intended to be in.

No one was around either, except for the crow. The well was an interesting feature, since there wasn’t much of use for this one. They had another that was used, but this was seemed to be just a decoration. Although, a hideous one. Unlikely everything else that looked lovely and put together with fine craftsmanship, this well look like a five year old make it with stones, vines and mud. It was large around, with two wooden poles on the side that led to the roof top made of vines and flowers. The top part was nice, but it clashed with everything else.

All anger forgotten, he plumped himself down next to well. Well his anger wasn’t entirely forgotten, as he glared at the crow whenever it made a sound. Although it had led him to his destination, he doubted that it knew what it was doing. It couldn’t even know that he wanted to be here in the first place. So, he continued to despise it.

He knew that by sitting there, he was only stalling. He had to leave; he had to continue his way to through the maze to the exit. From there, through the forest until he found a road that he would follow. He knew that, but he also knew that if he did this he would never be able to return home. There was also the matter of having to find shelter, a way to get money, and he need to learn how to defend himself if he was going to survive on the streets. The streets, yes, they would be his new home. It made him sick to the stomach to think about, but he rather that than become the Condesce’s _lapdog_.

He sniffled, and hugged his knees to his chest. This was a horrible idea. He didn’t want to leave home, and his solution is to still leave home for an actually considerable worse life. Although, he knew the Condesce had to have something else in mind other than being a lapdog and he knew it would be worse than the streets. Still, there was always the option of begging his parents not to send him away, but they wouldn’t listen, he was sure if that. Begging would only make things worse for everyone, so becoming a runaway seemed to be a better option to him.

The crow chirped at him, cocking its head sideways. He spared it signal glance before going back to his sulking. He opened his suit case and took out one of the books Nepeta had given him. She had made her own book about their adventures and it even had her own drawings in it. He couldn’t say good bye to her, so he decided that looking at this gift would suffice.

As Karkat flipped through the pages, the crow would slowly scoot closer to Karkat and peer over his shoulder. Its head would snap away whenever Karkat glanced at it with a glare, only to look back once Karkat turned his attention towards it. Eventually, Karkat closed the book and put it away, and shot the bird a mean looked. The crow opened its beak and cawed in Karkat’s face.

“Would you fly off already?” Karkat grumbled. With a final caw, the crow actually had listened, but instead flew down the well. Karkat was baffled, and glanced down it to see what on earth it was doing. The well was dark and deep, he couldn’t tell if there was water in it or if it was dried up – he couldn’t even see the bottom.

Suddenly, it flew back up and nearly hit Karkat’s head. In the crow’s beak was the book it had stolen. Karkat had expected the book to be ruined, since it was inside the well, but it didn’t look like it had been touched by any mud or water (at most it was a little dusty). He was relieved to find it wasn’t damaged, but also annoyed that it had been stolen in the first.

“I see you decided to give it back. Had a change of heart?” He said, and reached for the book. The bird flew higher, keeping it away from his grasp. Karkat frowned, “Really? You’re going to play that game?” Karkat reached for it again but it only flew higher. He groaned and stood up, but every time he tried to snatch the book the bird only flew farther from his reach. When Karkat got on his tiptoes the crow only flew up to the up inside of the roof where it perched itself on a twig.

Karkat huffed, grabbing onto one of the posts for leverage, he stood on the top of the rim of the well. He steadied himself and found he could reach the crow much better this way. “Give me my book, you blasted bird!” He shouted, and its reply was to puff out its wings. He could almost reach it, but once his fingers tips even got close enough it would lift it’s beak higher and with it the book. The bird clearly enjoyed teasing him, but it’s was getting to be such a bore for Karkat.

“Karkat?” He turned around and saw Nepeta, standing at a few meters away. Karkat gulped, he wasn’t making so much noise that people could have heard right? Obviously, he must have since Nepeta had found him. She found him red-handed with a packed suitcase and now she would want to find out why. He didn’t want to tell her anything. He wanted to get away from here as fast as he could. He'd do anything just to escape this impasse.

Karkat looked away from Nepeta, as he couldn’t bear to look at her. Yet he felt her gaze on him like powerful sunrays. It was almost worse than the Condesce’s gaze at the moment. He forced himself to look back. The idea of having just compared his sister’s confused gaze to that of Her Imperious Condescension’s cruel one was unbelievable to him. He hated himself for even thinking so. He wouldn’t hide himself from Nepeta.

“What are you doing, Karkat?” She asked him.

“Oh I was just – you know – trying to get my book back from this stupid bird.” He replied.

The crow didn’t seem to appreciate being called stupid since it drop the book back into the well. Karkat heads snapped towards the bird and anger filled his eyes. “Hey!” He shouted. The crow cawed at him and spread its wings out, flapping them furiously and just barely missing Karkat’s face. Karkat crossed both his arms in front of his face to avoid getting hit, and the commotion made he sway back and forth. For a second, he thought he would fall onto the ground, but luckily he didn’t.

The crow flew back down into the well. He quickly leaned forward to see the crow disappear into the depths of the well. He knew that was a foolish move as soon as the stones he stood on gave way. This was an old, poorly made well and he should have seen this coming.

“Karkat!” Nepeta screamed. He fell before he could even think to grab onto something. He felt the air leave his lungs as the world swayed and disappeared over the stone of the well.

He panicked, his breath got in his throat and the light above him got smaller. He shouted, and clawed at the air and the walls. He desperately tried to grab onto something, anything that could help him. He didn’t want to look down, but on impulse he did. He saw nothing but darkness.

Darkness consumed everything. Until he heard a shattering sound and felt thousands of pieces of glass cut his skin. Then he saw light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes


	3. Welcome to Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat bicker.

Tap. Tap, tap.

Karkat groaned and moved away from the Karkat groaned and moved away from the noise. Winifred could bother him later. He just wanted to sleep in a little more. However, she kept on knocking and she didn’t say anything either. Normally, she would peak her head in and tell him to get up. It was strange.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

The noise was louder, he noticed, and it sounded off, not like the usual knock on his door. There was an echo to it, almost like the noise was from inside a cave. Or a dungeon. He wouldn’t even be in a dungeon, though, so that shouldn’t make sense. He was at home, all tucked up in his bed trying to sleep.

 _No he wasn’t._ He tried to suppress the thought, but the noticeable bite from the cold floor against his face said otherwise. He was with the Condesce, and the cold floor is a dungeon. A dungeon that is his room. His parents still sent him away, even though he had tried to run. Even though he had fallen down the well.

The well.

Karkat’s eyes snapped open with a gasp caught in his throat. He didn’t remember anything after falling down the well. This wasn’t a cozy bedroom or a horrid dungeon. It was the bottom of the well, although he had expected more water.

He never got out. They never got him out. _Not like they would try anyway,_ he thought. He’d be better off trapped in a well then above ground where he would meet a far much crueler fate.

Tap. Tap, tap.

What was that noise if it wasn’t a knocking? He pushed himself up, cringing at the ache in his bones. As he looked around, he was certain he was at the bottom of the well. He sat in a circular, rocky area that smelled like swamp water with some other smell he couldn’t quite describe. He wished he had stayed unconscious as he caught a whiff of the stench. The odor was almost metallic and musky, mixed with frogs and algae.

The taping stopped and Karkat twisted his torso around to view the cause of it. He couldn’t hide any shock with what he saw. It was a boy holding a long stick in his hands, that which he must have been tapping on the ground. He had parted blond hair that looked much neater than Karkat’s. His skin was covered in dark freckles that contrasted his skin strongly. He seemed to be normal, but his clothes were anything but. They were dark and feathery, with plates over his chest, knees, and wrists that almost resembled scales. His eyes were also cover with mechanical glasses with lens tinted black.

“Hey,” the boy said. His voice lacked the accent Karkat had, as it sounded more…American.

Karkat didn’t reply, instead he stared at him. The boy tilted his head, raising a questionable brow. Maybe his brains had been knocked out when he fell, the boy thought. “Are you okay?” He worried.

“Am I dead?” Karkat asked. He still stared at the boy with disbelief, recalling some tales Sollux had told him about a boy falling down the well and being trapped in it for eternity. Of course, he had just though he was messing with him, yet there sat another boy at the bottom of the well.

The boy looked confused with Karkat’s question, and shrugged. “I don’t know. You don’t look dead, but I’m mean that might explain how you’re here. Living people normal can’t enter.”

His breath was caught in his throat, and tremble threatening to overcome. “Oh my god, I’m dead,” he breathed. His head met his hands as he tried to control his shock. There was an ache in his head, but he paid no mind to it.

He was far more concerned with the fact that he’d never see his family again. Of course, he still wouldn’t be seeing them had he not fallen down the well. He’d be on his way to Paris with Her Imperious Condescension by now, having said all his good byes to everyone. Now, he was dead in a well, without saying good bye to anyone. He regretted ever trying to leave; he should have stayed there and accepted his fate.

He should have, he should have, and he should have.

* * *

Dave didn’t ask for this. He just wanted to play around and take a look at the Upper World. He had done it a few times before. Now, it was clear that was a big mistake.

The boy looked like he was about to break down in tears. Maybe saying that he was dead wasn’t the best thing, but how else would he be here? The only Uppers that could enter were normally ghosts that got lost. However, ghosts tended to be somewhat transparent with a violet glow. The boy didn’t look ghost like what so ever. Maybe he was a zombie – there have been a few of them before. Still, it just didn’t seem right but neither does the idea of a living Upper being here.

Okay, the kid was definitely crying now. Dave knew he couldn’t just sit there and watch – well he could but that’s just rude.

“Hey, um, you don’t need to cry about? Death happens all the time.” That was by far the worst thing he could say, knowing that he cringed. “I mean, it’s not that bad.”

“What?” The kid stared at him like he was insane – rude – and then frowned. “How is this not bad?! I’m dead! And I’m only nine – _ten_. I-I – there were so many things that I –but now.” Congratulations, Dave, he sobbed even more know.

“Okay-okay, but look at this in a different way. You’re a ghost now! You can spend the rest of your existence doing whatever you want. No one to tell you what to do, so you can do anything. You don’t even need to fear death!” That last part was a lie. Double death was real, especially from where Dave was from. But he thought best if the kid didn’t know that.

His words seemed to have soothed the kid’s sobs, as he rubbed his eyes free from tears. “Anything I want?”

“Definitely! You could walk right into a candy store and take everything and the clerk can’t do anything about it. It’d be like taking candy from a clerk.” Dave grinned. The other rolled his eyes.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“So… I could even haunt you?”

“Um.” 

“You said so yourself that I could do anything I want now, and nothing could stop me. So you can’t stop me from haunting you!”

“That’s… right-ish. You can only haunt someone who deserves it though. Like, the…Phantom Council might get a little frisky when they find out your haunting someone for no reason. They don’t care about anything else. You need a permit to haunt anyone for fun.”

“But you do deserve it!”

“What? No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do! I wouldn’t be _dead_ if it weren’t for you! You took my book!”

“How do you know that?”

“Well-I um - I don’t know…” Dave tilted his head, examining the other boy. He certainly was peculiar for an Upper. For one the kid accused him a stealing his book – which was true – but not actually understanding why he knew. Second, he was a weird looking ghost (if he was a ghost at all).

“Tell you what, if you can tell me why you thought I took your book, you … can haunt me.” As much as the idea sounded dreadful, he also thought it would be fun.

“Really?” The kid gawked, “you’re weird.”

“I am weird but that’s not a reason,” Dave replied.

“What?”

“For why I took your book.”

“So, you did take my book.”

“What? I did not.”

“But you just said you did!”

“I have the memory of a goldfish.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Aurgh!” The boy nearly tore his hair out. “Why are you so maddening?”

“I don’t know. Why am I maddening? That’s Upper talk you know.”

“Upper?”

“Ha! I’m just pulling your feathers. It’s more Wonderland talk than Upper – I think. The Upper’s talk differently every time I visit.”

“What are you even babbling about? You know what I change my mind, I don’t want to haunt you.”

“Oh come on. I’m awesome. By far the best person to haunt.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Awe man. I am so worth being haunted – don’t lie.”

“What makes you think you deserve being haunted? Did you ever steal something?” He batted his eyes at Dave. Wow, that was clever but not clever.

“You know what? I guess you’re right. I don’t deserve it. Not a sinner, just an angel.” Dave rested his chin on his intertwined knuckles, and put on an innocent smile.

The boy growled, “I know you took it.”

“Why?”

“Just-just because.”

“Why won’t you tell me? Aren’t we friends? Does this friendship mean nothing to you? Has it been soiled by lies and accusations?”

“Oh my gosh! Don’t you ever stop talking nonsense?”

“I can talk forever, don’t you know? I’ve been known to speak thousands of words that no one can compete. I actually own awards for it, and an award for bragging the most immediately after winning that.” Dave poked the boy in the chest with the stick.

“That’s so not true.”

“It is. But you’ll never know unless you haunt me.”

“But I can’t haunt unless you deserve it, apparently,” He groaned.

“Again why do you think I stole you book? If it’s reasonable, it might just be right.”

“Uuuuh but it’s ridiculous.”

“Everything’s ridiculous if you think about it.”

“Fine. You’re a crow.”

“…”

“See? Ridiculous.”

“That’s insulting, because that is right.”

“Wait, what?”

“What gave it away? Was it the feathery outfit? My beak still isn’t showing right? That would be embarrassing.” He joked, but did check to see if his beak was not present. It has happened several times before, and his brother tended to joke about it as well as his cousin.

“I… I don’t know. I guess you just seemed familiar? It was just a feeling okay?”

“A feeling?”           

“Yes.”

“No Wonder you’re here. You’re completely mad.”

“Shut up!”

“Relax, that’s not bad here at all. Madness only livens up the place. Don’t know why the Upper’s make a big deal about it though.”

“What are Uppers?”

“People like you – from the Upper World.” Dave pointed upwards at the dark tunnel.

“Oh, so, this is the Underworld?”

“No! Don’t ever compare us to _those_ wack jobs. This is Wonderland, don’t forget that.”

“Okay…”

“By the way, what’s your name?” Dave asked.

“…Karkat, Karkat Vantas.”

“Hi, Karkat. I’m Dave Strider of the White.” Dave reached out his for Karkat, who reluctantly took it and was pulled to his feet.

“Of the White?” Karkat questioned, patting the dirt off his suit.

“It’s where I’m from.”

“Okay.” Karkat looked around and bit his lip. “So, I get to haunt you now right?”

“That’s the plan.”

“And I don’t need to have a permit? Shouldn’t I go see this council?”

“I was just messing with you about that actually.”

Karkat scowled and slapped his shoulder. “Augh, you’re so annoying.”

“You’ll love me.”

“Doubt that,” He rolled his eyes. “Where do we go now?”

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m going home,” Dave replied. His older brother would get upset if he was late again.

“Oh…”

“You can come too if you want. I mean, Wonderland can be tough on new ghosts at first but I could help you out if you want.”

“I don’t need your help! Besides, I’m haunting you. I can just follow you home if I want to.”

“Ha, ha. That is true. Come one then.” Dave walked over to the wall and tapped it with then end of his stick. The section around them moved, tearing away from the rest of the well to reveal a path.

“Wow…”

“Oh! Before we go, you might want to put this on,” Dave proceeded to take off his long coat covered with dark feathers and passed it to Karkat.

“Uh, why?” Karkat asked as Dave tried to tug off Karkat’s suit coat.

“Because you shouldn’t be wearing red. Right now is not the best time to wear red. And if you can avoid black and white it can make you less of a target too.”

“Um, but this is black.”

“Yes, but its better than red.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay?”

Dave tossed Karkat’s coat to the side and tried to change the subject. “So, how do you like riddles?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“All portals tend to Wonderland have certain riddles when you’re entering. When you leave though, you only get sick,” Dave explained. He has only ever gotten sick a few times before but only if the portal was a weaker one. “There a different types of portals actually. There are the common ones which are just plain tunnels or holes in the ground like the well you fell in. Then there are Pool portals, Mirror portals, and Rabbit Holes.”

“Rabbit Holes?”

“Yeah, there was a guy in Wonderland – Rabbit White who made them. He was a rabbit, obviously, and dag portals. His portals actually allow Uppers to come here without being dead,” Dave said. “But, the white court banned portal making. So now Rabbit Holes are pretty non-existent.”

Without a further explanation, Dave continued down the path. Karkat hesitantly followed, which Dave found to be amusing. Although, there was a tad worry about how his brother would react to this situation. 

They eventually came to a gigantic metallic door when Dave stopped. It had writing that Dave couldn’t even understand which was definitely new. He wondered if the White Queen had someone make the riddles harder so there wouldn’t be any more visitors and to discourage travelling to the Upper world. When it comes to doors like this you normally have to say some magic word that was in the writing or find a lever somewhere. Since he couldn’t read it, he decided to go look for the latter.

Karkat stood behind and watched peculiarly at him for a few moments before asking, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for a switch.”

“Why?”

“To open the door, obviously.”

Karkat shrugged and considered helping him out but he couldn’t think of any reason to why he should. Instead, he just gazed at the door. It was fairly large considering it hard looked to tiny before they had gotten close. It looked like who ever made put a lot of effort into the detail of it. Although, he wasn’t sure if someone had actually made the door or if it just existed on its own. He could ask Dave but he was presently scaling a wall and he felt best it he didn’t bother him while he was doing that.

His attention stayed on the door, mainly because he felt dizzy from watching Dave doing parkour tricks – was he really looking for a lever? He eyed some details that looked familiar. He stared at them for a while before he realised that they words in French. There were just so many designs around them it made it hard to read it out. In that moment, he was quite grateful for those French lessons.

“Dave,” Karkat called, trying to spot the other boy.

“Yeah?” Dave replied from the ceiling. It baffled Karkat how Dave managed pull that off. It also seemed pretty illogical considered he was a crow – which was even weirder when he thought about it.

“You don’t need to find a lever for the door.”

“What? Wait; hold up, can you read that gibberish?”

“It’s French, and yes I can,” he said proudly.

“What does it say then?” he asked, just before letting go of the rocky surface and landing perfectly on his feet. _More like a cat than a crow,_ Karkat thought.

“It says _‘A key will open this door’_.”

Dave just stared at him, completely expressionless. “Seriously? That’s it. That’s not even a riddle. Don’t pull my feathers, man.”

“That’s exactly what it says.”

“Huh. So, do you have a key?”

“No.”

“Well, I don’t either.” Dave then began looking around once more. Karkat, on the other hand, just walked up the door to get a closer look at the designs.

“Hey, Dave.”

“You found the bloody key, didn’t you?”

“Yep. It’s right on the door.”

“Ugh, if I’d known you’d be such a Mary Sue, I would have left you alone.” He came back over to the door sulking while Karkat just scrunched up his nose for being called a Mary Sue, which he didn’t really understand.

“It’s right here.” He pointed to the key that was imbedded into the door.

“Okay, so how are you going to get it out?”

“Me? I can’t get it out.”   

“Really, are you sure? Because you’ve been solving everything so far. Come on, work that Upper brain of yours and figure it out.”

Karkat scowled, but turned to examine the key anyhow. It almost looked loose, but he knew it wouldn’t work. It seemed like it wasn’t meant to come out. In fact, looking at the door completely he didn’t see a single keyhole. Perhaps the key wasn’t supposed to be used like a normal key at all.

He brought his hand up to pull it out. It twitched a bit but wouldn’t come free. He then pushed the key in instead, and it clicked. Just like that sounds of gears and metal grinding erupted from the door before opening slowly. It revealed a dark, and gloomy looking hall completed with faceless portraits on the walls. It looked like one of those places that were haunted by ghosts. The thought sent a shiver down Karkat’s spine.

“Wow, I think I’m beginning to despise you,” Dave said.

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me?”

“Nah.” He smirked and continued down the creepy hall. Karkat followed, not daring to fall too far behind him all while trying not to get to close. He wouldn’t want to give Dave the idea that he was scared or anything.

The portraits only increased his fear, each one without a face. He tried to keep his eyes to the ground, until he noticed tiny bones that looked like they came from rodents lying around. He ended up stepping on some which made a foul crunching sound. He felt safer at the bottom of the well.

“For someone who’s dead you sure are scared of nothing,” Dave laughed. It was easy for him to tell that Karkat was scared, he was practically shaking like March Hare when he didn’t get his fill of tea.”

“Who?”

“I’ll tell you later. We’ve got another riddle.” He said as they neared the end of the hall. The hall just lead to a dead end, with a portrait just like the others hanging in front of them.

“Is that it?” Karkat asked. He didn’t see anything else, not a clue, any words or instructions. There was just a silly, creepy, faceless portrait of a woman.

“Looks like. Well, work you you’re Upper magic.”

“Ugh, it’s not ‘Upper magic’ it’s just called having a brain.”

“Wow, rude much.”

Karkat sighed and turned back to the portrait. He couldn’t anything about it that could give him an idea of what to do. He tried to see if there was anything hidden behind it, but it would budge from the wall. The frame did have words on them, in French again too. “ _‘Do what the paintings do?’_  They aren’t doing anything though.”

“Maybe you need to strike a pose?” Dave then proceeded to mimic the woman’s pose – nothing happened. Karkat simply rolled his eyes.

Maybe the answer laid within that fact the no it didn’t have a face? Did he have to lose his face? That didn’t make any sense.

Wait… actually it did. “Hey, Dave.”

“Did you figure it out?”

“No. But I’ve been wondering, how on earth you can be a crow? It just seems, I don’t know, impossible?”

“Not really, I just shift into a crow. It’s an ability that a lot of Wonderlanders have actually.”

“How does that work? Do you just think of becoming a crow and it happens? Does it hurt?”

“I don’t know how to answer the first question, because my bro said he’d tell me when I was older – I don’t know what the big deal about it is. But, yeah I just think about becoming a crow and it happens, and it sometimes hurts depending how long it’s been since I’ve taken that form.”

“Okay, where do your clothes go?”

“What? My clothes stay on when I shift,” Dave shook his head.

“Are you sure? You look like a normal, _naked_ bird as a crow.”

“I have clothes on when I’m a crow! You just can’t see them.”

“If I can’t see your clothes than I’m practically seeing you naked, which is weird. I’ve only known you for less than a day, and I’ve already seen you naked. Mom said you’re not supposed to see other people naked unless you’re married to them.”

“I-I – stop it! I am not naked when I’m a flipping crow!” Dave blushed and shoved Karkat.

“You’re sure are blushing a lot for someone who says they haven’t been naked in front of me. Face it; you’re naked as a crow. You think you have clothes on, but you don’t. And the whole world has probably seen you naked. So, I ask you again, where do your clothes end up?”

“Aahhhhh!” Dave hid his face in his hands. “Stop talking, you making really uncomfortable here!”

“Okay, that was all I needed to do anyway. We can move on now.”

“What?” Dave looked up and found that the dead end was no longer present and that the hall opened to a circular room. “How did you?”

“You needed to lose your face.”

“Jabberwocky, would you please to speaking in Upper. That makes no sense.”

“The portraits had no face, which can mean they had lost it. And losing your face is a… idiom for being embarrassed or something like that. So I just had to make you embarrassed.”

“I hope you get hit with a blasted teacup.”

“Why a teacup?”

“Because they hurt.”

“So does a brick or a shoe or _book_.”

“You’re going to fit right in with the Wonderlanders, I can just tell,” Dave sighed, but found it all rather amusing. This kid caught on quickly to the ways of annoying people. Karkat had gone from some spoiled, rich brat to an annoying, smartass, brat in little time. Dave was impressed how he managed to adapt and get over things quickly – or appeared to have gotten over things.

“Hey, what’s a Jabberwocky?” Karkat asked, recalling what Dave had said.

“It’s a… chimera; yeah I think that’s what it is.”

“What’s a chimera?”

“It’s a creature that’s a mixture of other animals. The Jabberwock is a dragon mixed with some other animals. I never bother to know what else because it was killed long a time.”

“Who killed it?”

“An Upper. Actually, it was the last living Upper to ever show up in Wonderland actually. I actually can’t remember their name. You can ask my bro about later.”

“Okay.”

The circular room looked like something you would find in a palace. It was clean, smooth and bright. A table sat at the center of it and the only thing on it was an envelope. Dave crossed the room and picked it up while Karkat watched over his shoulder as he opened it.

“At least, I can actually read it this time,” Dave mumbled. “‘ _Of the kings it is blue and of the poor it is red. A sacrifice gives it and a god craves it. What is it_?’ Got answer?” Dave looked back at Karkat.

“I think you can solve it yourself this time.”

“Hmm, I would say soul but then the first part doesn’t make sense. Since the beginning part talks about physical appearance, that answer has to be between the soul and the physical form? Geez, I should probably pay attention more when Rose talks about her black magic.” Dave tapped his foot, and glanced back a Karkat who wasn’t paying attention to him in the slightest. From the little smug look he had, Dave guessed that he already knew the answer.

“Are you gonna help me out or just laugh silently at my ignorance?”

“I’m going to laugh silently.”

“Whatever.” Dave focused back at the question and bit his lip. It was really annoying that he couldn’t figure it out yet Karkat already knew – unless he was bluffing. He nearly bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in frustration... “I got it. It’s blood. Sometimes I forget the reason why soul-suckers drink blood is to drain the soul from it.”

“It’s weird that that was your reasoning for the answer,” Karkat remarked.

“Oh? And how you did you figure it out?”

“Kings are bluebloods, and poor people are red blooded. And in rituals a sacrifice will normally spill their blood for the gods to help villages. So, its blood.”

Dave shakes his head, “The Upper world is so weird.”

“So what do we do now? There isn’t a door or anything.”

“Give me your hand.”

Karkat flinched and shimmied away from Dave quickly, holding both his hand close against his chest. “Heck no! I know what you’re going to do.” He had to shrug off the fact that this was probably the first time he had ever cursed. His father would be upset with him if he were here.

“Oh, come one. You’re a ghost you’ll be fine if you lose a little blood.”

“Ghosts don’t have blood though!”  Karkat exclaimed.

Dave sighed, Karkat did have a point. Ghosts are spiritual beings without much of a physical form, sure they can touch things but they are pretty incapable of bleeding or getting wounds in general. “Fine, fine.”

Dave opened the palm of his hand upward, and with the other hand he made his nails into talons. He wasn’t a fan of blood, or getting cuts but if it got them out sooner he’d suck it up. He ran one of his talons offer the palm of his hand and let the blood drop onto the table. Hopefully, he was doing this right.

It obviously worked since the room began to shake and crumble around them. The walls moved clockwise as the ceiling began to spin counter clockwise. The floor even shifted, moving apart to make an opening in the floor. 

“Is that where we’re supposed go?” Karkat pointed to the staircase that formed within the opening in the floor.

“Clearly. Let’s go before the ceiling crushes us.”

“Huh?”

Karkat glanced upward and found that the ceiling was spinning rapidly downward. The room quaked even more as it got lower. Karkat swore he saw a familiar symbol in the center of the ceiling, but didn’t have much time to think about it when Dave called for him. He was already starting down the stairs, and Karkat hastily followed. He only slowed down when he found he couldn’t see anything. The passage was now pitch black as the ceiling covered the opening.

Karkat continued down the stairs steadily. He had no idea how far ahead Dave was until he ran into him.

“Hey, watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry, but it’s pretty dark and I can’t see a thing.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just move slowly.”

“I was,” he grumbled.

He ran into Dave a few more times on the way down, and he was pretty sure Dave was purposely stopping. Finally, the stairway began to brighten with an orange glow.

“It’s about time we made it to bottom,” Karkat said. They entered a small, stone room light with torches. There was a decent sized, wooden door that looked similar to the giant metal one. However, there wasn’t any writing on it or anything that could possibly be a riddle.

“What do we do here?”

“Open the door,” Dave replied.

“How?”

Dave laughed and walked up to the door, “Obviously by turning the doorknob.” He proceeded to do so and the door swung open. Karkat expected to see another hall or room with a riddles but instead he was greeted with a breeze of fresh, cool air.

Dave gestured outside, “Upper’s first.”

Karkat would have rolled his eyes had he not been so awestruck. Stepping outside, he gazed at everything around him. It was like they were in another world, and he was. The plants were massive and seemed to shimmer. He could have sworn he saw some vines move, like they were growing in front of him. Luminescent mushrooms even popped up from the ground, growing to a rather unnaturally large sized. The night sky was dotted with stars, and the moon above them seemed to have a grinning face like what he would see in children books.

Dave’s voice pulled him from his awe, “Welcome to Wonderland, Karkat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	4. Brothers Unite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes

Karkat trailed behind Dave rather closely, flinching at everything that so as twitched in the shadows. It was rather difficult, however, as Dave kept a fast pace.

Dave may have not outright shown it but he was actually quite nervous about many things as well. He had his eyes wide open for anything that may be a threat, and fortunately there wasn’t anything yet. He was also determined to get home quickly so he wouldn’t get in trouble for being out past his curfew. Then there was an urge to not appear like a scaredy-cat in front of the ghost boy behind him. But he felt confident as he noticed how said ghost boy was almost clinging on to his sleeve.

It actually impressed Dave how Karkat managed to look so amazed and terrified at the same time. His brown eyes were wide as he stared at everything. He almost wondered why Karkat was so willing to follow him – oh right, he’s a ghost. Dave couldn’t imagine what Karkat would be feeling at this point about being dead. Dave sure felt guilty about it anyhow, as it was his fault.

How on earth was his brother going to take this? Dave could expect to be grounded for a long while. Or at least he hoped he’d only get grounded. There’s a possible chance he’d end up spending some time with the Lalondes and get teased relentlessly by Rose. Talk about atoning for his sins and all.

A sudden hand on his arm startled him from his thoughts. Karkat gasped and tried to hide himself from behind Dave, who looked towards the shadows that caused such a reaction from the ghost boy. The plants rustled and a low growling erupted from them. Karkat shrunk even more behind Dave, which almost made him laugh.

“Relax, it’s nothing bad.” Dave said to Karkat, who ended up feeling more confused than ever. Dave turned to the source of the growling. “Come on out.”

A creature with large fangs and glowing eyes came out form the dark. Its nose twitched and fur prickled. Whatever skin was visible looked badly scarred. It was almost Karkat’s height as well which only made him more nervous. It looked like a twisted creature one would see in horrify stories that would give everyone nightmare for moths.

“Awe, it’s just a baby.” Dave commented.

“What?” Karkat asked; his voice in a quiet whisper.

“Seriously, relax. These guys won’t bother you if you don’t bother them. Besides, he’s probably just exploring or something. His mom might be worried, so it’s probably best if we just leave him be.”

The creature came closer to both Karkat and Dave, sniffing the air. Its teeth then began to chatter together to create a peculiar nose that almost sounded like some bug. And with that it turned around and left.

“That… was weird,” Karkat said and released his death grip on Dave’s arm, who silently thanked an imaginary god for bringing the circulation back to said arm.

“Not really. They normally act like that when meeting new things.” Dave replied, and continued on down a non-existent path. Karkat had no idea where exactly they were going, but Dave looked like he knew so it was enough for him.

“What… what was that thing?”

“I don’t know what it is called exactly. But from what my bro told me, they were experiments that got loose.”

“Experiments?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how exactly he knows that, but he said the Red Kingdom has been messing with genetics and biology or whatever. Never really a good thing if the Red Kingdom is involved.”

Karkat nodded and didn’t bother asking anything more, as Dave continued to move forward.

In the distance, a small light broke through the winding, plants. As they neared, the light revealed a small bridge went over a stream. Karkat found it to be almost familiar, as it reminded him of his grandmother’s home. She had a beautiful garden with a pond that contained various, colorful fish. He and Nepeta would sit on a small bridge that went over the pond and watch the fish they had named. It was something he would miss being able to do. He wasn’t even sure what would happen to his grandmother’s property now that she was gone, but he bet that Kanaya would inherit it when she was older.

Dave’s voice pulled Karkat back from his thoughts, “We almost there. We’re about five minutes away, maybe less.”

“Still five minutes late for your curfew.”

Karkat and Dave screeched and jumped away from the sudden voice that belonged to neither of them. They flipped around to find a tall figure, which only one of them recognized.

“Dirk! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Dave groaned, obviously embarrassed by his freak out.

Karkat looked Dirk up and down, noting the obvious relation between Dave and him. He had blonde hair styled in an interesting way, a similar figure, his face was more angular than Dave’s and had less freckles. His clothes were much different from Dave’s, as they were violet and white and looked more formal than anything. He also wore mechanical glasses, much like Dave’s only in a triangular form. It seemed to match with the rest of his appearance.

“It’s not my fault that you decided to keep your guard down and I decided to go hunt you down because you were, once again, out past curfew.”

“Only by five minutes.”

“Five minutes is still late and therefore bad. Especially today of all times. You know that.”

“Yes, but I’m still fine. Nothing bad happened.”

“That doesn’t mean shit.”

“Ugh.” Dave groaned. And that’s when Dirk noticed the other boy hiding behind Dave.

“Dave, who’s that?”

“Oh, this is Karkat, he’s a new ghost.” Dirk eyed Karkat, or at least that’s what Karkat assumed he was doing. He couldn’t quite tell as his glasses hid his eyes. Was it a family tradition to wear glasses like that?

Dirk looked back at Dave and frowned. “Dave… you do know what a ghost looks like right?”

“Yeah, he’s a weird looking ghost.”

“Hey!” Karkat exclaimed, “I’m not weird looking, _you’re_ weird looking.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, I think so.”

“No –.”

“Dave, Karkat’s not a ghost.” Dirk cut him off and sighed. “Ghosts normally are violet and transparent. Does Karkat look like either of those things?”

“…No.”

“Then he’s not a ghost.”

“Then how the heck did he get here if he’s not a ghost!?”

His postured stiffened and his voice got a little more… serious. “…What do you mean by ‘how did he get here’?”

“Uh…”

“Dave… Is Karkat from the Upper world?”

“Maybe.”

“You brought an Upper to Wonderland.”

“No! He fell down here on his own.”

“Because you took my book!” Karkat shot back at Dave. He was not one to be blamed for something that wasn’t his entire fault.

“You’re the one who threw it at me in the first place! And called me rude names.”

Just as Karkat went to reply loudly, a hand covered his mouth and muffled the words he aimed at Dave. He was almost ready to push Dave away until he found that it was Dirk’s hand and that Dave was in a similar position. Unlike Karkat who froze instantly, Dave bit Dirk’s hand. Dirk groaned and pulled his hand off of Dave.

“What the heck, bro!” Dave complained with a grimace.

“Be quiet! We’ll finish this conversation at the house.” Dirk kept his eyes on the shadows around them. Dave noticed this as well, and was reminded why he had curfew in the first place. It was too dangerous during this time of night.

“Right.” He mumbled and started towards his house.

Dirk removed his hand from Karkat’s face, “You’re coming with us.” Karkat couldn’t help but shrink a little at his voice. He had little to no idea what was in store for him, and considering the conversation that had just too place, he was sure about anything really. Was he a ghost or not? Honestly, he hoped not, but that would also mean he does have other things to worry about. For example, if he wasn’t dead, his parents would for sure kill him for running away. If not them, then maybe Condesce.

Karkat followed closely behind Dirk. While the older boy was somewhat intimidating, he didn’t seem to be very bad. If anything he was just like an overly protective older brother. He sure looked like he could take on whatever horrors lied in the shadows. Karkat will admit he did feel a lot safer next to him then Dave.

He noticed a light through the plants. As they got closer he saw that light belonged to a small lamp hanging just above a door… in a large tree. They lived in a tree? Well, Dave was a crow (he assumed Dirk was the same) and crows lived in trees, unless he was told wrong. Dave swung open the door which opened to reveal a spiraling stair case. There wear some intricate carvings along the steps. It must have taken quite some time to complete all of it. He wonders if they built this or if it was someone else. The carvings look a bit old, and the steps look much worn down, so maybe their ancestors? He glanced upward, to the top of the large tree. There were lights shining from the leaves and what looked like to be some form of architecture or house. Do they have other family up there?

He looked back at the doorway, to find Dave gone but Dirk standing expectantly to the side, keeping the door open. Karkat rushed in quickly, rushing up the steps after Dave. He probably should have walked a little more slowly since he almost tripped a few times, not to mention dashing upwards on a spiral staircase can make one incredibly dizzy. Karkat noted to walk a little more slowly after a large wave of wooziness hit him.

Once they reached the top, the only word Karkat could use too described this house was … quaint. Entirely made out of wood, with red, orange and yellow colors to compliment the look. It was also notable cluttered. There were all sorts of gadgets and strange looking dolls scattered about. Many swords were hung up on walls safely in their sheaths. But Karkat couldn’t help but notice the shit tone of books lying about. They were every, and ironically not on the many shelves that were on the walls. Most of the books were around a desk in a corner. There many metallic objects that Karkat couldn’t even begin to name sat. Tools were also scattered around that area. At this point, Karkat had no idea how they were able to get around this place.

There was a living area that didn’t seem too cluttered. The couches were pretty free of any mess. On the wall there was what looked like a metal fireplace, only the fire looked… artificial? There was no wood or coals underneath it. Magic? In fact, all the lights around the house seemed to be the same. No oil, wood, or coal keeping them from dying. 

As he looked around more he found there was a kitchen behind them, next to that a small table with only four chairs. The most interesting thing he saw in that area was the pink cat, fast asleep on the table. It was kind of ironic how they had a pet cat, given they were birds.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dirk asked Dave. Karkat turned his attention to them and found that Dave was standing on a couple of steps that led to a door. A door to his room, Karkat thought.

“Uh, to bed? It is way past my curfew, so I thought I just make it easier for both us if I just went to my room without a fuss.” Dave shrugged, but it was obvious he was playing dumb.

“Yeah, no. You are going to explain both why and how an Upper is here.”

Dave groaned, tossing his head back like he just got grounded. “Fiiine.” He plopped himself down on the couch in the most undignified manner.

Dirk sat on a chair across from him. He looked at Karkat on pointed to the seat next to Dave. Karkat held his breath as he made his way over and sat down, making himself as small as possible.

“Okay, for starters, can you tell me why, exactly, you thought going to the Upper world - after you’ve been constantly told not to – was a good idea?”

“I’m a rebel. You can’t control a rebel, Dirk.”

“Dave.”

“I was bored okay? I just wanted to hang out there for a bit. I didn’t think that this would happen at all.”

Dirk sighs. “Okay, so how did the Upper get down here.”

Karkat huffed, “I have a name. It’s Karkat, and don’t talk like I’m not here. He,” Karkat pointed at Dave, “took my book and I followed him. He threw it down the well, and I accidently fell in.”

Dirk raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Dave, who shrank a little. “Hey, you threw it at me! It was just being normal crow minding my own business when you just chucked it at me.”

“I was trying to sleep and you wouldn’t stop cawing! The book didn’t even hit you! The window was closed.”

“But you had intended to hit me with it!”

“That doesn’t mean you can break in to my room and steal the book!”

“I didn’t steal it. I was just borrowing it. I would have given it back if you hadn’t threatened to thrown a textbook at me!”

“Okay,” Dirk interjected, “how about we skip to the part of when Karkat ended up following you through a portal to wonderland?”

“Fine,” Dave said, “but all I know is that I went down the well and he ended up falling behind me I guess. I didn’t notice him until he hit the bottom. And somehow survived.”

“Okay, Karkat, care to elaborate?”

“Well, he was taunting me and I accidently fell in after him. I didn’t even see him ahead of me. It just looked like I was falling down a dark hole. But… I do remember hearing something like glass shattering, and they everything going white.” He doesn’t mention the feeling of glass cutting his skin, as he didn’t think it was too important or if it made any sense. “Next thing I know, I’m at the bottom of the well… or portal.”

“Okay, Dave do you know what kind of portal you used?”

“I thought it was just the common portal, but I guess it must have been a Rabbit Hole.”

“Hm,” Dirk leaned back against the couch thoughtfully. “It must have been an unknown one than. Most Rabbit Holes have been destroyed or blocked off. We’ll have to report it to the White Court.”

“The White Court?” Karkat asked. “Who are they?”

“There the stuck up nobles of the White Kingdom,” Dave comments.

“To put it bluntly like that, yes that’s who they are.” Dirk agrees. “They run things here, not without the Queen’s permission though. She’s actually decent.”

“So… are there other kingdoms?” Karkat questions.

“There were two others, the Black kingdom and the Red. The Black kingdom is no more since they were taken over by the Red kingdom. Everything went to hell when the Red Queen was captured and King was put into checkmate by that Upper.”

“…What?”

“An upper pretty much killed the Red Queen and King, and then the Queen of Hearts dubbed herself the new Red Queen and combined her little kingdom with the entire red kingdom,” Dave said. “And then she went all power crazy and targeted the Black kingdom. I mean, she was power crazy before, but now she’s even more power crazy.”

“Is that why Uppers aren’t allowed here?”

“Partially,” Dirk answered. “We’ve had many Uppers find themselves here before, and all of which made a mess of things. Disrupting order, throwing temper tantrums. I mean, they all weren’t so bad; they did do some good things at times. For instance, the same Upper who ended the Red Queen and King had shown up a few hundred years later and proceeded to slay the Queen of Heart’s Jabberwocky. Which was great for everybody else, but that was all they did before they left and never came back.”

“Was that the same person who supposedly stomped all over the Flower Beds?” Dave asked, intrigued by this history lesson.

“I think so,” Dirk replied. “Anyway, since Uppers just caused us a bunch of problems, it was decided that the portals should be banned and only used if an emergency were to occur. Portals that allowed Uppers to come through were definite no-noes and still are.

“Although, mirror portals have been known to sometimes let Uppers through…” He thought for a moment. “You said you heard the sound of glass shattering when you fell through, right?”

Karkat nodded his head, “Yeah.”

“I think the portal you fell through was a mirror portal, rather than a Rabbit Hole. Although, why a mirror portal would be at the bottom of a well just doesn’t make sense. Mirrors only connect to other mirrors, so there must have been a mirror at the bottom of the well?” Dirk continued to ponder, tapping his foot on the floor.

“It wasn’t a mirror portal, though,” Dave commented. “I didn’t go through a mirror when I went to the Upper World or when I came back. We also had riddles and stuff to solve. Mirror portals don’t have any of that right? We came through a door that stood in the middle of nowhere.”

Dirk frowned, “So it was a Rabbit Hole then. The glass shattering doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe it was just his brain signalling his slow descent into madness?” Dave shrugged.

Karkat snapped at Dave, “I’m not going mad!”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” The three boys jolted at the sound of a new, unfamiliar voice. Karkat towards the kitchen, where the voice supposedly came from. There wasn’t anyone there. Except the cat. “Wonderland sure like people to go bonkers, it’s kind of its job.” The source was definitely the cat, much to Karkat’s shock. It stretched out its legs and paws before suddenly jumping off the table. In midair, Karkat watched as the pink feline shifted into a woman.

“Geez, Roxy, you really need to let us know when you arrive.”

“Oh, Dirk, I was here the _whole_ time,” Roxy giggled. She sat down next Dirk. “Honestly, you two have no manners. You have a guest in your house – _two guests_ actually and you don’t even offer a beverage? Let alone acknowledge one. The Upper knew I was here, you should learn something from him.” She mocks being offended.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t show up uninvited, we probably would have been more considerate,” Dirk replied.

“Oh, don’t be such a beardsplitter, Dirk! I’m only teasing,” Roxy lightly punched his shoulder. She glanced over to Karkat, who shrunk a little under her gaze. Her eyes were a stunning pink, uncomfortably similar to the Condesce’s. But everything else about her was… the exact opposite. She had short blonde hair the curled upwards on the ends. There were an incredible amount of freckles scattered over her tanned skin. She wore a rather simple yet elegant looking pink and violet dress. She also wore dark boots that went up to her knees. Recalling her cat form, her fur on her two back legs looked like she was wearing black boots. So… does that mean their clothes just morph with the form? Karkat sure didn’t feel like asking that.

“So, you’re name’s Karkat, right?” She asked, to which Karkat nodded. “Cute. I’m Roxy, Dirk and Dave’s cousin. Seems like you’re in kind of a predicament here. You’re pretty far from home.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Karkat replied.

“Well, you don’t have to worry. We’ll get you home easily.”

“How?”

“You fell down a well right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then all you gotta do is just climb right back up!” She said confidently. This made no sense to Karkat. She expected him to _climb_ up a vertical surface, all the way to the top and get out? As if sensing his confusion, she continued, “We’ll help you out, of course.”

“Okay…”

“Isn’t it a little late for that?” Dirk piped in.

“Well, duh. That’s why we’ll do it tomorrow. He’ll just have to stay the night. Speaking of which isn’t it waaay past your bed time?”

“I’m ten, I don’t have a bedtime anymore,” Dave replied, folding his arms and leaning back against the couch.

“Hah, after going to the Upper world and not coming home before your curfew? Yeah, you’ve got a bedtime now, better get to it,” Dirk said.

“What! Come on!” Dave groaned.

“Now, don’t be like that, Davey,” Roxy cooed. “Just be glad you aren’t getting grounded.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” Dirk mumbled and only to receive a narrow look from Roxy.

“Besides, Dirk and I have to have a grown up talk.”

“You aren’t grownups. You guys are only 16!”

“Still older and therefore in charge,” Dirk countered. Dave groaned again, and Karkat imagined he was strongly rolling his eyes.

“But what about Karkat? What about him?” Dave pointed out.

“Obviously, he’s gonna have go to bed too. He can stay in your room tonight. Heck, it can even be a sleepover!” Roxy beamed.

Dave sighed, seeing as he obviously wouldn’t be winning this argument anytime soon. “Come on, Karkat; let’s leave the pubescent teenagers to their gross talk.” He stood up and began to walk over towards the door he had previously tried to escape through. Karkat spared the Roxy and Dirk a single glance before rushing after Dave.

“Goodnight!” Roxy called, as Karkat and Dave entered his room.

Much like the rest of the house, Dave’s room was… interesting. And messy. The first thing Karkat noticed about the mess was the abundance of music sheets and pictures. There was a small table to the side that was covered in paper with words scribbled all over the. Clothes were even scattered all over the floor. There was a single, small bed in the corner with its sheets in a messy bunch. He wondered where exactly he would be sleeping.

“Um… sorry about the mess,” Dave mumbled.

“It’s alright. I just don’t know how you guys can stand it.”

“Eh, you get used to after a while,” He replied, and did in fact take some of his clothes from the floor and shoved them into a small closet in front of his bed. From the closet he pulled out a fluffy blanket. “You can sleep on the bed. I hardly use it to begin with.”

Somehow, Karkat found that hard to believe but didn’t say anything. He took off Dave’s coat which he had nearly forgotten about. “Here.”

“Hm? Oh, no you should keep until for now. You can give it back when you head home. Just… set on the corner of the bed or something.” Dave walked over the cushioned window seat next to his bed, where he sat down and covered himself with the blanket.

Karkat set the boat on the corner of the bed and took his shoes. His feet were aching much like every muscle in his body. He almost tossed himself onto Dave’s, but he managed to refrain himself. He practically melted into the bed when he made contact. It wasn’t very cushiony or comfortable like his bed at home, but it was better than nothing. He pulled the patterned covers over himself and relaxed.

Even so, he sure didn’t find himself drifting off into sleep.

“Hey Karkat, you still awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

There was a long silence.

“Still awake?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

Another pause.

“How about now—.”

“Yes, Dave, I am still awake,” Karkat sighed. “Do you want to talk about something?”

“Kind of.”

“What is it?”

“What are you going to do when you go home?”

“…What do you mean?”

“I’m not stupid. I know you were planning on running away from home before you fell down here.”

“Oh.”

“So, are you still going to run away? Or are you going to actually go back home?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Why not? Why were you even leaving in the first place? You practically live in a castle!”

“I know. It’s just… There’s this lady who’s pretty scary and powerful, and basically my parents want to send me away with her. They act like its some vacation and that I’ll be back home soon. But… I kind of eavesdropped on their conversation. If I go away with her, I won’t get to come home. I would pretty much turn into her pet or something for the rest of my life!” Karkat choked.

“Your parents were going to give you away?”

“Yeah, they weren’t happy about it, but my Father owed her.”

“That’s… just… really horrible of them. Parents shouldn’t give away their kids like that,” Dave said.

“Yeah, well, my parents are going to.”

“…Maybe you shouldn’t go home,” he whispered. “You could just stay here. I mean, I don’t know what Dirk and Roxy might think of that, but if you told them what might happen if you go back, they might let you stay.”

“I wish I could. I have to go back though. I just need to grow up and face it.” Karkat hid his face into the pillow.

“…Okay.” Dave quietly replied.

The rest of the night consisted of near silence. With only the sounds a quiet breathes and muffled sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that Wonderland is actually called Underland?  
> I didn't, but it's too late now

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also this story doesn't follow exact history details and timeline stuff. To put it bluntly - screw the system, buckle up for one heck of a ride.


End file.
